Owl's Well That Ends Well/Gallery
Meteor Shower Spike getting ready S1E24.png Twilight Asian look E24-W 7.4.png Spike's Happy.jpg|Spike is happy Twilight y u r n1 assist E24-W 7.320.png Twilight ting E24-W.png The book is dusty S1E23.png|The book hasn't been read in a while Spike sneezes fire on the book S1E22.png|There goes that book Bookburning.png|Oops Twilight wink E24-W 7.06.png|Right Spike wink wink! Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|''I wish I had such a rad assistant'' Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|''Why don't you take out the trash?'' Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png|''Yes Mam!'' Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png|I guess she did mean it. Rarity S01E24.png|Ponyville's most beloved dragon Pinkie Pie S01E24.png|Isn't he the cutest little dragon ever awww! Rarity0 S01E24.png Rarity1 S01E24.png|Spike's so wonderful Rarity had to make this for him Spike bow tie S1E24.png|That's a nice bow tie you have there Spike Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|''Hey everypony! The shower's about to start!'' The crew Watching the Meteor shower S1E24.png|Watching the shower in awe Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png|Watching the shooting stars The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|Spike got too tired from all the work Punch Spiked E24-W 5.10.png|Goodnight Spike Owloysius enter Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png Owloysius flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle surprised look S1E24.png Owloysius with Twilight Sparkle's scroll S1E24.png Owloysius and Twilight Sparkle S1E24.png|Owloysius helping out Twilight Spike confused S1E24.png Spike whatever S1E24.png Spike holding two claws up to Owloysius S1E24.png|Two can play at this game! Spike Owloysius got it S1E24.png Spike determined S1E24.png Owloysius being creepy S1E24.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png Jealous Spike.png|A jealous Spike Rarity2 S01E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Owloysius has everypony's attention Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash thinks that Spike is jealous Owloysius Bow Tie.png|Owloysius wearing a bow tie Spike blowing out steam E24-W.png Fluttershy S01E24.png Spike looking angry E24-W.png Looking for a feather Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png Twilight before you... E24-W8.png Owloysius taking a bath S1E24.png|That's a bad Spike Spike might as well E24-W9.png Spike fighting for a feather S1E24.png Spike getting angrier E24-W 7...png|Spike makes fire without breathing Spike's plot Spike and the burned book S1E24.png Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Rarity and opal E24-W6.png Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Spike pulling stuffed field mouse apart S1E24.png Spike bumping into Twilight S1E24.png Stuffed field mouse ripped apart S1E24.png|and Spike thought this would work? Spike crying S1E24.png Spike and the (other) dragon Could it get any worse S1E24.png Spike leaving home S1E24.png What is that S1E24.png Spike full of gems S1E24.png|That's an awful lot of gems for such a small dragon... oh wait Little and Large S1E24.png|... never mind Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike nervous S1E24.png|Running might be a good idea right about now... Spike running from fire S1E24.png Spike glad to see you E24-W2.png Owloysius saves the day S1E24.png|Owloysius and Twilight Sparkle come to rescue Spike Twilight oh not so tight E24-W 4.0.png Twilight I was so worry E24-W.png Twilight no one can replace u E24.png Spike and Twilight hugging S2E24.png Sorryowl.png Twilight looked real...E24-W 4.252.png Twilight huh E24-W3.png Twilight what happened E24-W41.png Owl.PNG Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Owl's Well That Ends Well images